With the advent of wireless devices, the current shift in communications is to allow wireless access to content on the Internet. Current methods of delivering web-based content to wireless devices, however, requires that each site have wireless enabled content. Accordingly, a significant engineering investment is required on a web-site by web-site basis to enable each web-site to become wireless enabled. This is the biggest bottleneck in the wireless enabling of the web.
Thus, what is needed is a way to make all content on the web, from any location in the world, wireless enabled by aggregating user selected content at one site and making that selected content wireless enabled. The one site thus behaves as a gateway between the wireless and wired web. Utilizing the present invention, the entire world wide web can be wireless enabled without requiring an engineering investment on a website by website basis.